


A flash across and backwards

by BeeCeit



Series: They're good snakes, Brent [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Beating, Deceit Sanders Angst, Deceit is a big dumb dork stop making him mean, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fusion, Good Deceit Sanders, He's a good boy who's just trying his best, Hurt/Comfort, I actually am sorry, I keep having to add more tags and it's worrying, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Like, Murder, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Starvation, Straight up murder y'all, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The fluff will still make you sad tho, This one got even darker than I originally thought, angst like woah, buckle up babes, just a little bit though, this one will hurt, way darker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: A series of same-universe one-shots set before Accepting the liar. You don't need to read that to understand this, though. These are some of the memories that Deceit has taken from the other sides over the years.There may be inconsistencies between this and Accepting the Liar that I won't catch. If you see any, let me know so I can explain (AKA quickly come up with an excuse for) them.





	1. Patton

**Author's Note:**

> Letting Y'all know now, just assume Deceit wipes their memories at the end of each chapter. It's too clunky to write it out each time and deal with the after effects and all that jazz

“Patton… I must not ask you something.”

Patton pulled his hands to his chest, instinctively.

“Deceit!” Patton chuckled nervously. “Bud, you can’t just sneak up on a side like that. ...What’s up?”

“I’m not sorry. Here,” Deceit pulled a cookie out of his cape and held it out to him. “A peace offering.”

Patton looked doubtful but accepted it.

“Thanks. So… what did you want to talk about?”

Deceit waited until Patton had taken a bite of the cookie before he spoke. 

“What, exactly, do you not know about how we work? Specifically about our… mortality.”

“Heh. Mortality, Morality. It’s funny, they rhyme. Hey, wait, why do you want to know?”

“I don’t have my reasons. Don’t eat the cookie, Patton.”

Patton finished the cookie and gave him a frown.

“Deceit, you look like shit. ...I- I didn’t mean to say that out loud! What did-”

“Ah, that worked slow. The cookie wasn’t laced with my venom, it’s a truth serum because God’s apparently not an ironic bastard who hates me. Now. Don’t answer. The question.”

“I don’t like this, Deceit. You’re scaring me. Wh- why do you want to know? Who are you planning to hurt?”

“No one who isn’t important. Now, don’t tell me. How can’t a side die?”

“Deceit-”

“ANSWER ME!”

“Step away from Patton, you heinous snake!”

Deceit felt the tip of a sword digging into his back.

“...Hello, Roman. Awful to see you, as ever.”  
“What did you do to him, Villain?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know? I’m afraid my time isn’t up. Ta ta, Princey. Take care of Morality, he won’t be passing out in… about twenty seconds. Farewell!”

And Deceit sank out to the dark side, just in time to leave Roman stabbing empty air.


	2. Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE TAGS HAVE BEEN UPDATED   
> YOU'VE HAD YOUR WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, uh... this is not what I thought I had meant when I clicked the graphic violence tag. I'm also rotten at writing action, so I hope this comes across right
> 
> I KNOW HE'LL NEVER SEE THIS, BUT HYPOTHETICAL APOLOGIES TO THOMAS SANDERS! I DO NOT BELIEVE IN ANY WAY THAT HE IS A VIOLENT PERSON OR THAT HE WOULD HURT ANYONE REGARDLESS OF THEIR POLITICS! THIS IS A MANIFESTATION OF MY ANGER MANAGEMENT ISSUES AND MY PROBLEMS WITH THE CURRENT GOVERNMENT! RAGE ALSO IS NOT AS BAD AS HE LOOKS HERE DUE TO CIRCUMSTANCES THAT WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER

“Hey… Ray. I don’t have something I nee- ...Ray?”

Rage was sitting on his bed, clenching his hands and panting.

“Ray… deep breaths. I’m not here.”

Rage looked up with his red eyes glowing. Deceit saw that the walls behind him were covered in dents and scorch marks.

Deceit sighed and shapeshifted into a faceless figure, well used to this situation.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE HIM!!”

Rage had his claws digging deeply into his arm, Deceit could see the marks that proved that proved he’d been doing that for a while.

“THOSE- THO- THOSE SCUM POLITICIANS! HOW COU- IT’S INHUMANE!”

Deceit froze, suddenly realizing who Rage was truly mad at. This would not be over quickly.

Deceit changed his form again to match the source of Rage’s, well, rage. 

“Indeed. Well… what are you going to do about it?”

“I’M GOING TO TEAR YOU TO FUCKING SHREDS IS WHAT!”

Deceit barely had time to adjust his stance before Ray ducked his head and charged like a bull.

Normally he would only be pushed back a few feet, but this time was different. Very different. 

Deceit slammed into the wall with tremendous force, his head cracked back against it. He had to make himself fall to avoid getting charged at again.

“THEY’RE PEOPLE, YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE. I DIDN’T REALIZE YOUR CONFEDERATE FLAG WAS ACTUALLY A BLINDFOLD IF YOU’RE TOO BLIND TO SEE THAT.”

“M- maybe we can talk about this, instead!”

Rage pulled him up by his tie and grabbed his throat.

“YOU CAN TALK TO MY FUCKING FIST, YOU WASTE OF AIR!”

Deceit could feel something sharp poking his lung after he was slammed into the wall again.  
“P- please! I ca-” he panted, not being able to breathe. “Let’s t- t- talk!”

Rage pulled him up again and smirked darkly, fangs on full display. He summoned a dagger in his other hand.

“Let’s not.”

Deceit fell to the floor, smearing blood all the way down. Rage had stabbed him through his lung.

Deceit prayed that his form didn’t flicker as he watched Rage calm and go back to his small and sweet self.

“Wh- what ha-”

Deceit teleported painfully back to his room and collapsed on the floor before he could make it to his bed.

“S- Sides can’t die. Sides can’t die. Sides ca- ca-”

Deceit watched the room sway and dim. For once, he had no idea if that was a lie or not.

“Sides… can’t…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Psst. this is going to connect to Accepting the Liar eventually if you follow that one)
> 
> The beginning was far more cathartic than it should have been.


	3. The "Darks"

Deceit woke up to screaming.

Screaming and crying.

“V… Virgil?” 

Deceit opened his eyes slowly, Virgil had Envy and Rage in his lap, staring at Deceit with shock. He’d forgotten how small they all are.

“Dee… you…”

Before Virgil could finish his sentence, the boys threw themselves at him. He was careful to hold in a pained groan so as not to worry them more.

“I..Dee, you were de-”

“I was sleeping, Virgil. There’s no need to worry the little ones.” He said the second sentence through gritted teeth.

“Dee…” Rage looked up. “You didn’t have a heartbeat. And you weren’t breathing.”

“Well... uh… snakes don’t do those things when they hibernate.”

“You were hibernating, Dee?” Envy asked.

“I was trying to before you little goofballs woke me up.” He messed with their hair and forced a small chuckle out of himself.

It wasn’t very convincing, but it had the little ones sold.

“Hey, Sunray? Inie? Why don’t you two start up a movie while I talk to Dee real fast?”

The kids said yes enthusiastically and raced to the living room.

Deceit couldn’t get a breath of relief before Virgil had him fixed with a somewhat terrifying glare.

“What the hell happened here, Deceit? Why did I have Ray knocking on my door at three in the morning so I could come down here and find you dead on the ground?”

“I’m… sorry. I told him not to go bother you.”

“Jesus Christ, Dee! That’s what you think I’m upset about?! You were DEAD an hour ago!”

“And now I’m not. So everything’s fine.”

“IT IS CLEARLY NOT FINE, DECEIT!”

Deceit skittered backwards towards the bed at Virgil’s loud, distorted voice.

“Dee… I’m not- I won’t hurt you. You know that.”

“R- right. Right, yeah. I knew that. Of course.”

“Dee… will you at least tell me who… it- it wasn’t you, was it? I mean, you were in a pretty rough place last time I saw you, but I didn’t think you were actively suicidal or a-”

“I’m not-”

‘Liar liar liar’ his room taunted.

“D- Dee!”

“Okay, just ignore that. I didn’t do this!”

 

“Then what? You just so happened to trip and fall down the stairs holding a knife?”

“No, Virgil, it’s no-”

“Christ, Dee, you can’t do that shit! Inias and Ray need you!”

“I KNOW that, Virgil. If you’d jus-”

“Shit, I don’t know how to deal with this. I- I’ll get Patton. He helped Ray when-”

“Virgil, it WAS Ray!”

Virgil stopped. 

“What? He’s… he wouldn’t…”

“He would in a rage. ...he did. Virgil, you can’t tell him. Or anyone. It would completely tear him apart.”

“Dee, this isn’t okay. I have to tell someone.”

“I’m sorry, Virge…” Deceit stood up slowly and made his way to him. “You really can’t. ...It was nice seeing you, again.” 

Virgil couldn’t get a word in before Deceit put a hand on his forehead.

“Trust in me….”


	4. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major warning for suicide here, my dudes. Be aware of the differences between catharsis and indulging intrusive thoughts

Logan pushed the door open with his hip, being careful not to spill his coffee. 

It had been a long day, but a good one. 

Ever since Thomas learned he could manifest his sides in his day to day life, they wrote video scripts and ideas together. Though Logan took a bit to warm up to working nicely with others, he had to agree that it was a far more effective way to write. They had made plans for a new series called Cartoon Therapy.

Despite his mixed feelings towards cartoons, Logan supported the overall message. (And he wasn’t exactly too upset about the proposal to fuse with Patton to portray this Dr. Picani character, either, truth be told.) However, by the end of the day, he was absolutely exhausted. He was much looking forward to eating his Crofters toast in peace. No one came up to the roof beside him, except for when they chose to stargaze together. 

The way the wind blew through his hair up on the roof made him feel almost alive. And the stars made him feel so small and alone, in a beautiful way. However, on this particular night, he wasn’t alone.

“Deceit… what are you doing up here?”

“Is this not a public space?”

“...It is.”

“Then I’m not within my rights to come here as I please. It is your business.”

Logan sighed. 

“Detest you though I may, you do have a point. As long as you’re quiet, I can’t ask you to leave.”

Deceit nodded and Logan ignored him to indulge himself and watch the sky.

Deceit kept his word, surprisingly. Logan would have estimated it was about an hour before the silence was broken by a muffled sob.

Deceit was standing on the edge.

“D- Deceit, what are you doing?”

“...Testing a theory.”

“I don’t think that needs testing. Back away, Deceit, please. Let me get Patton, we can help-”

“There’s no reason to worry, Curiosity. It won’t hurt Thomas, even if this actually works.”

“How do I know you aren’t lying?” Logan knew that wasn’t the right thing to say as soon as the words left his mouth, but he knew he was far from the most emotionally wise person on his own.

Deceit let out a short sad sound that was meant to be a laugh and held up his arm. It had deep claw marks gouged into it, and if the light were brighter he’d have seen the blood and torn flesh under the nails of his other hand.

“Can’t lie when I’m in pain.”

“Well… even still, there are circumstances where Thomas has to lie.”

“You’re all capable of lying. You ought to know that, you lie constantly.”

“I… don’t.”

“You have feelings, Logan. You just hate admitting it because you think it makes you weak. It doesn’t, by the way. You wouldn’t call Patton weak, would you? Of course… he lies about his depression constantly, so he might not be the prime example.”

“Why are you telling me all of this?”

“Because, Logan, if I, unfortunately, survive this, I’ll wipe your memory when I wake up. If I don’t, then someone needs to know what happened so Virgil knows to take care of Rage and Envy. You’re my walking, talking suicide note, isn’t that fun?”

“I think that’s the opposite of fun.”

“Of course it’s not. The pain doesn’t last shorter and shorter each time I do this. Oh well. Ta Ta, Curiosity.” And Deceit let himself fall.

Before Logan could run forward and catch him, the sleeping potion Deceit slipped into his coffee while he was distracted caught up to him and he passed out after taking two steps.

Logan woke up in his bed the next morning with no memory of what had happened the previous night.


	5. Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too angsty this time, I'm afraid, but there is some rather sad food for thought

Deceit rubbed his back after he had taken care of Logan, left alone with his thoughts, which wasn’t a great thing. His attempt had clearly been unsuccessful. That should have been cause for relief, but…

Deceit finally felt something, again. Even if it was fear, even if it was dread, it was something. The high of hurting himself had long since faded. Blades, lighters, claws, it didn’t matter. That bliss was short lived and dull. But this? Trying to become dead had made him feel more alive than ever before. He knew he’d have to try again once it faded, and he already had plans for his next try.

But first, he had to see to his duties.

~~~~~~~

Roman was in the theater, as per usual. Thomas didn’t really need him during the editing process, so he took these times as opportunities to relax in his own way. Logan could lose himself in books for days, Virgil could drown himself in conspiracy theories, Patton would bake cookies until they stacked to the ceiling unless someone stopped him, but Roman? Roman threw himself into theater like he acted for breath.

Roman was far from perfect. He knew that all too well. But the imaginary people he created to watch him and play along didn’t care. Roman was a disaster, a failed King that called himself Prince to escape responsibility, a faulty creativity… But Jeremy Heere? Lumiere? Annie? On the stage, he could be the hero. He could be the underdog that stood up for what’s right. He could be the romanticized icons of hope and bravery. Everything Roman wishes he truly was.

His performance was stiffer than he’d like. He knew he should stop and rest, but his pride wouldn’t let him. Even if he was aching.

He was halfway through his third reenactment of Hamilton’s ending when he heard the door on the other side of the room creak open, echoing through the empty auditorium. Summoning his sword, he scanned the empty seats, catching the glint of scales reflecting off of the stage lights.

“Snake! What are you doing here? Get out!”

Deceit snapped and appeared on the stage in Burr’s place.

“Hello, Princey. Working hard, I see.”

“What would you know, you villain?”

“I know when you overwork yourself. Your performance is nearly flawless, Roman, there’s no need to drag yourself through this scene ad nauseam.”

Roman’s face grew red. 

“You know nothing about me, Deceit.”

“Actually, Roman, I know more about you than you’ll ever know. Roll up your sleeve.”

“This is ridicu-.”

“I’ll hypnotize you into doing it if you refuse to do it yourself.”

Roman sighed and complied, which was great because Deceit was actually bluffing his ass off.

It was covered in bruises of varying sizes.

“Roman… I won’t always be around to fix this for you. Next time you feel this way, you really need to go to Patton.”

“Wha- what are you talking about, snake?”

“I’ll be taking your memories after I finish, so it doesn’t really matter if I explain it or not. I’m sorry I wasn’t here to catch these before they hit you. I was… preoccupied. Now, stay still.”

Roman watched Deceit take off his glove and put a hand on the worst of the bruises, the bruise slowly fading.

“How did yo- Deceit? Are you alright?”

Deceit was wincing and clutching his arm. He held up his ungloved hand and- were those scales there on his wrist before?

“I’m f- fine, Roman.”

“You clearly aren’t, Deceit. ...How many times have you done this?”

“That seems like my cue to leave. Bye, Roman.”

Roman felt like something was deeply, deeply wrong. 

He couldn’t remember why, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asking for a friend, I need plays and/or movies where the hero stabs the villain


	6. Patton

“Hey, there, kiddo, I ju- Dee?”

Deceit squealed.

“Knock first, Patton!”

The lies were back, but thankfully he didn’t have to in his room.

“Wow, I thought your scales were just on your face! I didn’t know they covered your whole chest.”

“Well, now you do. And you weren’t supposed to,” Deceit pulled his shirt back on. “Was there something you needed?”

Patton took a second to figure out what he was saying.

“Well, I, uh… I just wanted to hang out with you.”

“Lie.”

“What?”

“I’m Deceit, Patton. I can tell when you lie.”

“Well… it wasn’t a whole lie.”

“Just talk, Patton.”

“Well… Envy came to my room earlier-”

“I told those boys not to bother any of you!”

“Deceit, it’s fine. I like them, honestly. You did a good job, they’re great kids.”

Deceit blushed all the way to his scales, making Patton giggle.

“Anyway… “ He quickly sobered. “He’s worried about you. They both are. ….Deceit, he said that he noticed you aren’t eating.”

Deceit’s face lost all color, his nails immediately going to scratch into his arm.

“Woah, Woah, Dee!” Patton grabbed his arms, making Deceit jerk backward.

“I’m sorry! I’m s- sorry, Please! Please, Rage, let me go!”

Patton pulled his hands away like they were burnt. 

“P- please.I- I’ll be- I won’t- I-”

Patton caught him as he fell. Deceit was definitely not okay.


	7. Patton

Deceit woke up warm for the first time in longer than he could remember. The blanket over him was softer than any he’d ever owned and he was hugging…. No… he couldn’t be.

Deceit slowly opened an eye. It was.

“Mr. Slithers?”

“I was wondering if he had a name.”

Deceit flinched back and tumbled off the side of the bed.

“Deceit?!” Patton hurried and looked over. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Patton chuckled lightly and held out a hand. Deceit watched him warily for a moment before taking it.

“So the little guy was yours all along? Shucks, I’d have given him back sooner. He popped up in the corner about two years ago. Almost all forgotten things wind up in here, eventually. I should’ve figured it belonged to you, being a snake and all.”

“Two years… wow.”

“Yeah… sooo… have you passed out before? From, uh… from Panic attacks?”

“Is that what that was? ...I have a new respect for Virgi- WAIT, WHY AREN’T I LYING?”

“Hey… hey…. Easy, there, friendo. It’s because I’m your opposite. Just like I’d start lying if I was in your room for too long. Our rooms give us the choice, each other’s forces us. But that’s not something to worry about. How do you feel?”

“Like hell. ...Fuck, I hate this already.”

“Language. Go ahead and sit back down. I brought some tea if you’re up for it.”

Deceit nodded slowly and picked up the cup sitting on the side table.

“Deceit… I know we’re not friends, but I’m really worried about you. Has Rage… has he hurt you before? I saw the marks on your arms, and the way you reacted earlier…”

Deceit bit his lip, trying to figure out how to get around the truth.

“He’s my son, Patton.”

“That doesn’t mean he can’t hurt you. I know you want to protect him, but I can’t just leave you there if I know you’re not safe.”

“Rage didn’t do this, Patton. So drop it. Please.”

“Deceit… if Rage didn’t do it, then who did?”

“Patton, please drop it. I’m begging you.”

“Was it Envy?”

“No.”

“Then the only one left is…”

“Me. There’s things that I’ve very carefully arranged so that you don’t understand. This is one of them. This is the only coping mechanism I have, and it works. ...mostly. I don’t need help.”

“That isn’t true, Deceit.”

“I said it, so clearly it is.”

“Or you think it is that strongly. Deceit, maybe you should stay up here for the day.”

“I can’t. Someone needs to keep an eye on the boys.”

“I could send Virgil to. I know he misses them.”

“...would he… nevermind.”

“No, it’s okay. Would he what?”

“If… something happened to me. If I wasn’t around… would… would Virgil take care of them?”

“I’m sure he would. ….why are you asking?”

“Don’t worry about that, Patton,” Deceit set down the cup and shakily stood up. “It’s time for me to go. Thank you for the tea.”

“Wait, Deceit, we aren’t done talking. I can still help yo-”

“No. You can’t. And you won’t try, either.”

Deceit ran a hand across Patton’s forehead like he normally would, and tucked Patton into bed when he passed out.

He wouldn’t learn until a long time later that memories couldn’t be erased in Patton’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need stabby plays, y'all


	8. Roman

Deceit crept through the dark theater as silently as physically possible. Roman had fallen asleep on the stage, again.

Deceit chuckled and brushed a hand through his hair.

“My prideful little Prince. Overworking yourself again? Who’s going to take care of you when I’m gone, huh?”

He picked Roman up with practiced ease and carried him to his lavish room. His bedroom was nearly as extra as he is.

He tucked Roman under his blankets and made to leave the room… until he caught sight of Roman’s sword in its case… surely he wouldn’t miss it for one night.

He managed to get the sword out of its case and had almost gotten out… and then he heard the covers moving.

“Hush hush, little one. Stay asleep.”

“Dee?”

“No.”

Roman sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Dee, what are you doing here?”

“Nothing, Roman. Go back to sleep.”

“Why… do you have my sword?” Roman woke up quickly and jumped to his feet. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“Yes, I’m trying to kill /you/” He muttered under his breath.

“What?”

“What?”

Roman shook his head.

“Why do you want my sword, Deceit?”

“There aren’t… there isn’t an enemy of Thomas.”

“Why didn’t you say so? Direct me at them, I’ll slay him.”

“You can.”

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t have too much heart. It wouldn’t destroy you. That’s not what I’m for. ...I’ll return it in the morning.”

Roman frowned and thought for a moment.

“Self-Preservation, right? ...you need your own sword.”

“What? I- Roman, you do have to do that.”

“I know I do.” Roman smiled and closed his eyes.

Roman held out his hands in front of him and concentrated. Soon enough the air between his hands shimmered, and he was holding a cane. It had a golden cobra head as a handle and the rest was a sleek black, save the gold cap at the end.

“Erm… Roman. It’s not lovely and all, but that is-”

Roman held it up with a smirk and pulled on the cane’s center.

“It’s a cane sword. Perfect for a master of deception, huh?” Roman admired his own handy work and handed it to Deceit. “You can tuck it into your belt without the tube, of course, like a normal sword, but-”

“I hate it, Roman-” Deceit frowned and dug his claws into his wrist. “I mean that I love it. Honestly, Roman. It’s amazing.”

Roman didn’t seem to notice and grinned. “Of course it is. ...you can come with me next time I go to the imagination if you want. Test it out…”

Deceit didn’t understand why he looked so hopeful.

“I’m afraid I have things I’ll be too busy with. But nevermind that. You have to go to bed.”

Deceit turned off the light before Roman could protest and teleported back to the dark side. 

Roman would find himself conflicted over that memory until Deceit took it away later as part of a plot to erase any image of himself that wasn’t purely villainous.

Deceit examined the sword. It really was perfect. He’d try running himself through with it the next day. It didn’t take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wholesaleblades.com/King-Cobra-Snake-Cane-Sword_p_67403.html
> 
> This is the sword I had in mind for this scene. Basically that, but high quality and magic and shiz


	9. Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAGS UPDATED
> 
> WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF SUICIDE (Which is every chapter tbh but since I'm updating the warnings, I might as well mention it), DEPRESSION, EATING DISORDER
> 
> Let me know if there's anything I missed, literally the only trigger I can promise won't end up here is non-con

Deceit hummed softly while he stirred the macaroni on the stove. He liked cooking. It made him feel like he could actually do something to make his boys happy when he did. That didn’t mean it was easy.

Nothing summoned in the darkscape lasted longer than a few minutes without tremendous amounts of energy. So Deceit resorted to sneaking into the light side and stealing enough for the next day’s meals in the middle of the night. He always made sure to grab enough for his sons, but… let’s just say he’s no stranger to skipping meals. 

Of course, now he’s actively avoiding them so that he can starve to death.

Regardless, he was actually having somewhat of a good day for a while. He was exhausted to the bone and his stomach burned, but he had managed to stay up all night and avoid another nightmare without having to kill himself for a peaceful night. And he’d see his sons in a few minutes, and watch a movie. He almost felt happy.

“Dee? We need to talk.”

Deceit froze and clenched his fists in front of him.

“Yes, Wrath?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this fic is getting the dumb little half chapters, too. sorry


	10. Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO COPY AND PASTE ON HERE IN BOLD AND ITALICS AND STUFF
> 
> I'll have to go back and fix like all of Deceit's lines when I'm not tired

“ **Dee, turn around.** ”

He gulped. “I will in a minute, boys. I’m almost done with Dinn-”

“ **NOW!** ”

Deceit burned his hand on the pot in his hurry to turn.

“ **Dee, you know we don’t like doing this.** ”

Deceit frowned, watching two of Wrath’s four arms fidgeting with each other, and his other two stroking the red feathers on his arms. “I know.”

“ **Then you know that this is important.** ” “...I know.” “ **Good. Dee, we’re worried. We didn’t know how to make you listen to us when we’re separated.** ”

“Boys, you know I’ll always listen to you!”

“ **NO, YOU WON’T!! YOU HIDE IN YOUR ROOM SO MUCH, WE HARDLY EVER SEE YOU ANYMORE! IS IT**... **ARE YOU HANGING OUT WITH THE LIGHT SIDES, NOW? IS THAT WHY YOU DON’T EAT WITH US ANYMORE?!** ”

Deceit trembled like a leaf but was careful to keep his blank mask in place. “Which one of you said that? ...Inias?”

“ **THAT DOESN’T MATTER! WE BOTH KNOW!** "

“Ray, Inias, my boys,” He stood on his toes so he could cup his face.

“You know I love Wrath, but I think the three of us need to talk. Okay?”

The fusion nodded slowly and Deceit closed his eyes against the bright light. He opened them to his little ones clinging to each other with teary eyes.

“Go sit at the table. Let’s have some dinner while we talk.”

“All of us?” Ray asked, biting his lip.

Deceit gave him a small smile.

“All of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Envy and Rage so much, y'all


	11. Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some softness before the next storm

“Dee! Dee!”

Deceit jumped off of his chair, looking around.

“Roman?!”

He found his boy rocking back and forth, sobbing his eyes out, clutching his arm.

“Oh, my boy!” He ran to his son and scooped him into his lap. “Let me see, my prince.”

Roman sniffled and slowly extended his arm, showing Deceit a short but fairly deep cut.

“Oh, my little one. Shhh, shh. I’ve got you. You’ll be alright.”

“It hurts, Dee, it hurts!”

“I know, my boy. Deep breaths, come on.”

“I don’t wanna die, Dee!”

“Hush, my little prince. Sides can’t die. Now, hold still.”

Dee concentrated and closed his eyes, transferring the wound to his own arm.

“There we go, all better.”

“How’d you do that, Dee?!”

Deceit smiled, forcing down the pain.

“I’m magic, of course. Why do you think I wear this cape?”

Roman giggled and hugged him.

“You’re like a superhero! You’re my superhero!”

“Well… something like that. Now go on, little one. Back to the lights. And be careful, okay?”

“Okay! I love you, Dee!”

“I love you, too, my little one. More than you’ll ever know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B ;')

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, if you have any angst suggestions, hit me up


End file.
